A Tale of a Girl of Rohan
by NerdGurl89
Summary: Well, it's like the title says; a tale of a girl of Rohan. Luin Fea is my main character. I know it isn't a good summery, but RR!


A Tale of a Girl of Rohan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from LOTR; they were made up all by J.R.R. Tolkien, except for Luin Fëa, daughter of Efoles and Eoles, of Rohan. And all her friends, and so on.  
  
~Chapter 1: Going back to Rohan~  
  
Luin Fëa woke up early that morning. It was the day she was to go back to her home, in Rohan. Her parents, Eoles and Efoles, were travelers, and at the present time, were staying at Rivendell.  
Luin Fëa was born at Rivendell, and she was 14 years old. Her name meant "Blue Spirit". Most of her friends just called her Luin, but her parents always called her by her full name, no matter what, and that always annoyed her, no matter what.  
"Luin Fëa, get up sleepy head, we have to get going!" her mother yelled through the door.  
Luin rolled over and groaned. She had been having a good dream, and she didn't feel like getting up, hoping she could pick up where she had left off.  
"Come on, don't you want to say good bye to Bilbo?" her mother persisted.  
Of course, you know who she is talking about. This was about the time when Frodo had just woken up in the original story.  
"Yeah, O.K., I'm coming." Luin then got dressed, and headed for Bilbo's room. But he wasn't there.  
Now, to bring you up to speed on how they met. On Luin's last visit to Rivendell, Bilbo had been there for quite a while, but he had kept to himself. She had finally bumped into him while she was waiting in the line for lunch. He was out and about, since he had finally finished his book. They were friends ever since.  
Luin was now thoroughly annoyed now. She was wondering around the big city, trying to find her friend. But suddenly, she bumped into something small. At first she thought it was Bilbo, but then, she noticed that he looked a bit younger. But she could tell that they were related.  
"Pardon me," she muttered. "It's quite all right," the little person said.  
Yes, Luin thought to herself, defiantly from the Shire. Same accent. She had been there many times, though the locals didn't like them very much, except the Bagginses, Brandybucks, and Tooks.  
"You're a Hobbit, aren't you? Luin asked him. "Yes, Frodo Baggins is my name," the Hobbit answered politely.  
"Yes, I remember you! I've met you in the Shire. You were very hospitable," Luin recalled.  
"Oh, yes, I remember now. Luin, is it?" "Yes, that's me. Well, I gotta go. See you later!"  
"Bye."  
Luin walked on, and got so preoccupied that she almost bumped into the leader of all the elves, Elrond.  
"Sorry, Sir. Wasn't paying attention"  
"It's quite alright, Luin Fëa." Luin cringed at the sound of her name, but Elrond didn't seem to notice it. She started to walk away, but Elrond stopped her.  
"Have a safe trip back to your homeland, Luin Fëa. But you must remember. The time of the elves is over, and we are beginning the trip over the sea. We will not meet again after your departure."  
"I understand, Sir."  
"Good. Good Bye, Luin Fëa."  
"Good Bye, Sir." Luin walked on, and then remembered something.  
"Sir, have you seen Bilbo, Sir?  
"Yes, I believe he is in the main hall, working on the cover of his book."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
She started to run in the direction of the main hall, and didn't run into any other people on the way. She new the way through Rivendell like the back of her hand.  
She finally found Bilbo sitting down on a bench in the main hall, as Elrond had said.  
"Hello, Bilbo."  
"Hello, Luin. So, today is your last day on Rivendell, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I do hope you have a nice trip back."  
"Thank you, Bilbo. Good Bye. I hope I will see you again."  
"Me too, but I doubt it."  
"Well, bye!" Luin turned to leave, but Bilbo stopped her.  
  
"I want to give you something. Here."  
Bilbo started rummaging through his bag. After a few minutes of looking, he pulled out a long chain with a small, bright blue stone tied to the end.  
"Here, take this. If you look closely at it, you will see two small runes. I had one of my dwarf friends make it."  
She took it out of his small hand and looked at it. It had her initials engraved in dwarf runes.  
"Thank you. It's beautiful. Well, bye!"  
"Goodbye Luin."  
Luin then decided to take one last walk around the beautiful Elvish City.  
She didn't run into anyone else. After about an hour, Luin decided to head back to her room and finish packing.  
But on her way back, she heard some people arguing through one of the windows of an extra room. She heard Mithrandir saying (The conversation part is quoted from LOTR, and of course, I know that it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien), "I only said I think I shall come. Do not count on anything yet. In this matter Elrond will have much to say, and your friend the Strider. Which reminds me, I want to see Elrond. I must be off."  
Luin heard Mithrandir get up and leave the room.  
After a few minutes silence, Luin heard another voice that she recognized as Frodo's:  
"How long do you think I shall have to stay here?"  
Luin decided that she should get going to pack, so she didn't stay to hear the rest.  
  
"What were you doing? You were just supposed to say goodbye to Bilbo, and you were to come straight back and pack! Hurry, now, we're about to leave."  
"Sorry, mother. I got a bit...distracted."  
Luin walked into her room. She didn't want to go. She loved it here, and most of the people in Edoras thought she was weird.  
After she had packed, her mother rushed her to the main hall, because they were already late in leaving.  
"See, the horses have been out here for ages. Lets get going. Do you have everything, Luin? Right, then, off you go." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? If you liked it, tell me! If you didn't like it, I am always open to constructive criticism, so push that little purple button down there! 


End file.
